Punch Romance
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic high school yang fluff ketika hoobae menyukai sunbaenya dan pedekate dg pedenya walo incarannya punya bodyguard menyebalkan. Hanya soal first love and first kiss. Warning: ceritanya payah seperti judulnya XD (TVXQ, Changmin-Yunho aka ChangHo (bukan lho Homin yaaa...) / PG/ Yaoi / Ada cameonya juga lho )


Saia ingatkan sekali lagi….ini **uke!yunho dan seme!changmin**

(fluff sweet gak penting, high school, AU, PG)

Jadi dilarang protes kenapa sang uke adalah yunho dan knapa judulnya basi XD

yang keberatan silahkan tidak usah baca

yang baca jangan lupa komen…ahahaay~~~

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Punch Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rasanya memang seperti dipukul tepat di wajah._

_Walau ya memang harus mendapat pukulan dulu sih._

_Tapi bagi Changmin itu sebanding apa yang diincarnya._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Changmin itu anak jenius yang tahu bahwa otaknya lebih encer dibanding anak lainnya. Karena itu dia selalu malas saat berada di sekolah, itu membosankan baginya, dan pelajaran sudah tak menantang lagi. Walau begitu tetap harus bergaul kan, apalagi murid tahun pertama begini.

"Kamu Shim Changmin anak akselerasi itu kan? Pasti kamu belajar keras sekali ya."

"Berarti usiamu lebih muda dari kami kan? Seharusnya kamu memanggil kami noona."

"Kalau ujian kamu harus memberi contekan kalau begitu."

Ocehan-ocehan dari cewek-cewek teman sekelas itu tidak digubris Changmin. Perempuan itu berisik dan keriuhan itu membuatnya terganggu dibanding merasa nyaman. Hari ini dia sedang sial duduk sendirian dan tahu-tahu saja mereka mengerubutinya seperti semut menemukan gula.

Karena bosan, Changmin mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan meja berjarak satu meja darinya yang dihuni segerombolan cowok. Dari badge-nya sih siswa tahun terakhir alias tahun ini bakal lulus.

"Siapa dia?" Changmin mengendikkan dagunya ke arah seorang laki-laki yang dari tadi terlihat antusias berbicara dan ditimpali lainnya. Seperti pusat arus.

"Dia Yunho sunbae. Kamu belum pernah dengar tentang dia?"

Changmin membutuhkan beberapa detik menyeleksi laci-laci ingatannya sebelum menggeleng.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dia. Tidak ada satupun anak kelas satu yang berani mendekatinya. Kudengar kelas dua saja juga tidak berani."

"Ah, gara-gara Kim Dong Jik oppa kan? Dia pacarnya?"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya bukan. Eh memang siapa pacarnya? Bukannya unnie kelas lima itu?"

"Dong Jik oppa itu kan baby sitternya...hahahaha~"

"Kamu naksir Dong Jik oppa dan gagal mendapatkannya kan? Mana mungkin kamu mengalahkan kecantikan Yunho sunbae."

Changmin masih diam menyimak sambil sesekali terang-terangan memandang Yunho. Orang yang lucu. Matanya lucu sekali. Lalu salah satu temannya menunjukkan sosok Kim Dong Jik yang ternyata duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Yunho. Tampangnya sangat tidak ramah. Tidak ada lucu-lucunya.

Saat mengembalikan tatapan dari Dong Jik ke Yunho tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata musang itu bertabrakan dengan milik Changmin. Keduanya bertukar pandangan dengan mematung tanpa kata. Akhirnya semua menoleh memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya," bisik Changmin tidak terlalu pelan untuk dilewatkan.

Kalimat itu menghentikan segala keriuhan.

Tentu saja, dia juga menyadari Dong Jik tersulut seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengerang kesakitan ketika menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seluruh punggungnya nyeri apalagi di malam musim dingin seperti ini. Rasanya tulangnya berubah jadi balok kayu yang dipatahkan dan semoga tidak ada yang patah.

Cih, Dong Jik sialan! Dia sama sekali tak bercanda.

"Wow...kamu masih hidup?"

Changmin memicingkan matanya melihat sosok tinggi menjulang di depannya. Lebih mirip raksasa godzilla daripada malaikat penolong meski tangannya terulur membantunya berdiri. Ternyata itu Yunho dan ini pertama kalinya Changmin memperhatikan sunbae-nya dengan detil dalam jarak dekat. Meski lampu jalan agak temaram namun ia bisa melihat beberapa guratan luka di wajah yang lembut dan terkesan empuk itu. _Seperti marshmallow._

Ah, setidaknya itu Yunho sehingga lumayan mengurangi nyeri di hati Changmin karena harga diri diinjak-diinjak. Tapi kenapa harus pertama kali bertemu dalam keadaan memalukan begini?!

"Sepertinya Dong Jik benar-benar menghajarmu," ucap Yunho sambil memindai seluruh tubuh Changmin dan menekan-nekan lengannya yang dijawab erangan keras. "Ups...sorry~"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyung?"

"Memastikan apakah kamu butuh pertolongan."

Rasanya ada yang menyalakan kembang api di dalam hati Changmin. Sakitnya langsung berkurang drastis. "Kamu peduli padaku?"

"Jangan pede dulu," ucapan Yunho yang disertai ekspresi datar itu tak membuat Changmin gentar. _Tetap menarik kok._ "Aku ini anggota PMR dan sering melakukan hal seperti ini."

Yunho membatin saja betapa naifnya Changmin. _Andai saja dia tahu berapa banyak korban Dong Jik yang kutolong. _Karena itu juga tidak terlalu banyak yang balas dendam ke Dong Jik.

"Berarti benar kan kamu peduli padaku."

"Oke, aku peduli karena kamu anak kelas 1 jadi kuduga kamu tidak punya teman yang akan menolongmu."

"Hei...aku punya teman," Changmin tahu tebakan itu benar tapi gengsi mengakuinya.

"Mana?" senyum Yunho begitu meremehkan.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Oh, kalau begitu kamu tak membutuhkanku. Aku pergi saja kalau begitu."

Changmin langsung terhenyak.

"Hei, yah! PMR macam apa kamu hyung?! Aku ini butuh pertolongan pertama, masa kamu tinggalkan begitu saja."

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah tapi toh memapah Changmin juga pada akhirnya. Yunho pura-pura tidak tahu kalau anak kelas satu itu memindahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya padanya, mana cengar cengir pula sepanjang jalan. Sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. _Orang-orang seperti ini._

Akhirnya Yunho membawa Changmin ke convenient store untuk membeli minuman sekalian mengkompres bagian paling parah agar bisa berjalan lagi. Ogah juga kan menyeret-nyeret anak itu hingga rumahnya walau tak keberatan mengantar hingga depan pintu rumah. Kasihan juga kalau Dong Jik masih menghajarnya lagi besok karena ketahuan dia bantu begini.

Tunggu, sebenarnya itu ide pemaksaan dari Changmin yang pura-pura disetujui dengan berat hati oleh Yunho.

Changmin memang ahlinya modus. Jadi dia bertampang memelas terus agar Yunho tak meninggalkannya sendiri. Untung dia langsung punya ide saat Yunho berniat pulang.

"Aku lapar sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita beli tteobokki dulu?"

Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depan kedai penjual tteobokki.

Uap panas rice cake itu mengepul menghangatkan tubuh mereka di malam musim dingin begini. Hari ini memang agak lebih dingin dibanding biasanya meski tidak turun salju. Yunho memakai mantel agak tipis tapi syalnya begitu tebal hingga menenggelamkan mulut dan bibirnya, membuat saus tteobokki menempel di sana meski dia sudah mengurainya dari leher.

Changmin membiarkan tawanya membahana dan membuat Yunho manyun.

Yunho kemudian menjejalkan paksa tteobokki panas itu ke dalam mulut Changmin hingga nyaris tersedak. Dengan kejamnya dia hanya tertawa ketika Changmin batuk-batuk dan mencari minuman.

"Aigoo~ kalian manis sekali. Kalian kelas berapa nak?"

"Saya kelas tiga ahjumma~" ucap Yunho cepat dan mewakili Changmin yang belum bisa menjawab. "Dia kelas satu."

"Aigoo~ tahun ini harus ujian kelulusan ya. Semoga kamu lulus ya nak. Aku akan memberi kalian bonus kalau begitu."

"Kamsahamnida!" jawab Yunho dan Changmin kompak dengan lantangnya.

Sambil membawa bonusan tteobokki itu keduanya berjalan menuju halte bis. Yunho menawarkan mengantarkan sampai ke rumah karena takut tiba-tiba ambruk di jalan tapi Changmin meyakinkannya itu tidak akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun dia gengsi kalau sampai diantar di depan rumah. Jangan terlalu aji mumpung hingga terlihat tidak keren.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat menghargai pertolonganmu hyung."

"Kusarankan jangan cari masalah dengan Dong Jik lagi. Aku tidak bisa selalu membantumu."

"Jadi maksudnya aku tidak boleh berteman denganmu hyung?"

Yunho diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab samar-samar. "Tidak juga."

"Nggak papa sih kalau gak boleh berteman, tapi naksir boleh kan?"

Yunho yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam berdiri dengan terus tolah toleh melihat sekitarnya sekarang benar-benar diam. Dia membelalak kaget memandangi Changmin tajam. Wajah clueless-nya itu benar-benar tampak cute di mata Changmin yang masih betah cengar-cengir.

"Dia bukan pacarmu kan hyung?"

Yunho menunduk dan menenggelamkan dirinya di gundukan syal. Mulutnya yang tertutup wool menyuarakan jawabannya samar-samar. "Bukan sih..."

"Sudah punya pacar? Atau naksir seseorang?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Changmin masih ingin mengorek informasi tapi akhirnya bus yang ditunggu datang. Tak ada pilihan lain selain masuk bus, Changmin masih tega pamit dengan begitu riangnya pada Yunho. "Aku pulang duluan ya hyung! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Yunho mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab dengan kedua tangannya masih berada di dalam saku mantel. Namun Changmin bisa melihat dari mata itu sepertinya mengulaskan senyuman. Tak terlalu lebar sih tapi setidaknya bukan penolakan.

Ah, masih ada hari esok...

Apa enaknya masuk PMR saja ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin boleh berencana tapi janji antar laki-laki tak bisa dilanggar. Esoknya Changmin sudah bertekad mengisi kolom ekstrakulikuler PMR tapi sobatnya mengingatkan untuk menemaninya masuk kelas seni. Berkilah seperti apapun ternyata tidak berhasil dan demi solidaritas persahabatan akhirnya dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada gurunya dengan isian "art".

Changmin pun uring-uringan karena ini kesempatan emas untuk bisa dekat dengan Yunho. Masuk PMR tahun depan juga percuma mengingat kelas tiga sudah lulus. Kelas satu wajib Pramuka tapi itu juga tak mempertemukannya dengan Yunho.

"Aku ikut kelas seni," ucap Changmin setelah duduk di sebelah Yunho. Sekarang mereka di dalam perpusatakaan dan tumben Yunho terlihat sendirian tapi jelas Changmin tak minat menanyakan dimana Dong Jik. "Padahal aku ingin masuk PMR."

"Kamu menguntitku?"

"Ini perpustakaan satu-satunya dan sekolah kita tidak luas," ucap Changmin biasa saja dengan wajah malas. "Kita kan sering berpapasan di kantin atau gerbang sekolah jadi apa aneh kalau ketemu di sini juga?"

Wajah Yunho tampak memerah dengan cepat dan buru-buru kembali fokus dengan bukunya. Changmin menahan senyumnya, senang bisa membuat orang ini merasa ge-er. "Tapi kalau niatan masuk PMR sih memang karena mau menguntitmu hyung."

"Yah! Berani-beraninya kamu menggombal pada sunbae. Dasar bocah!" Yunho menjentik kepala Changmin hingga dia mengaduh.

"Dasar tua!" balas Changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuat Yunho berusaha mengejarnya yang dihentikan oleh desisan keras dari penjaga perpustakaan. Lalu akhirnya mereka berakhir cekikikan geli di meja paling sudut ruangan.

Setidaknya, keluar dari perpustakaan sudah bertukar nomor ponsel.

Ah, urusan dengan Dong Jik pikir nanti saja.

Tapi ternyata memang benar kabar yang beredar di seantero sekolah yang didengar Changmin selama ini. Sunbae paling tak terjangkau itu adalah Jung Yunho, dalam konotasi apapun, gara-gara benteng bernama Kim Dong Jik. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika sekarang Changmin semakin tenar di sekolah setelah terlihat mengobrol bersama Yunho di gerbang sekolah saat pulang dan Dong Jik tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Yunho sudah bilang menyuruh Dong Jik tidak cari masalah dengan Changmin tapi juga tak bisa menjamin garansinya.

Dari penuturan teman-teman sih katanya Yunho itu biasanya selalu tunduk apapun kata Dong Jik. Siapa yang boleh berteman dengannya atau membicarakan apa pasti diketahui Dong Jik. Memang lebih mirip lintah sih. Karena Dong Jik penguasa sekolah dan disukai banyak murid perempuan maka ikut terkenal juga si "Queen Bee" yang begitu dijaganya itu. Maka tak heran juga kalau Yunho sering jadi sasaran kecemburuan groupies Dong Jik.

Sama-sama tak enak sih bagi fans kedua belah pihak.

Selama bersekolah, yang mana kelas 1 hingga 3 keadaannya sama protektifnya, baru kali ini Dong Jik menuruti apa kata Yunho. Ada yang bilang melihat mereka berdua bertengkar di gudang alat olahraga karena Changmin. Tapi ada yang bilang Yunho memberikan silent treatment karena Dong Jik terus mengganggu Changmin hingga akhirnya memilih menyerah daripada dicuekin terus. Saat Changmin bertanya mana yang benar pun Yunho tak mau menjawabnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Semua orang terus membicarakan itu." Changmin masih meraut pensilnya di dalam kelas seni sementara Yunho berkeliling melihat-lihat seisi ruangan.

"Aku menyukai gambar ini," Yunho malah memberikan jawaban lain. "Aku jarang masuk kemari tapi sering meliriknya kalau lewat di depan kelas."

Changmin mendekati posisi Yunho yang berdiri di depan sebuah gambar yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja. Malah aneh karena mercusuar di pantai tapi warnanya didominasi merah. Terlalu suram. "Punya siapa?"

"Han Min Woo. Aku lupa alumni angkatan berapa. Sekarang dia menggambar webtoon. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu yang mana komiknya."

"Oh..." jujur Changmin merasa tidak punya rasa dengan gambar. Guru pembimbingnya saja selalu menahan emosi setiap mengajarinya menggambar. Membuat garis bukan hal yang menarik minat Changmin, kalau mewarnai sih lumayan suka karena tinggal mengeblok saja.

"Katanya gambar ini ada sejarahnya...semacam living legend di sekolah ini." Mata Yunho terlalu berbinar saat mengatakannya. Sangat cocok dengan poninya yang sudah agak panjang. "Jinjja?" sahut Changmin skeptis. Dia bukan tipe yang suka hal-hal seperti itu karena pasti menggelikan.

"Katanya gambar itu tentang first lovenya, adik kelasnya, yang dia lupakan. Min Woo-ssi melalui perjuangan yang berat hingga bisa mengingatnya lagi, dengan menggambar ini, dan akhirnya dia menyesal setelah berhasil mengingatnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...ternyata bagian yang dia lupakan adalah...gadis itu mati tertabrak mobil ketika kencan pertama mereka," Yunho mengucapkannya dengan nada sok dramatis yang membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Menyedihkan sih...tapi romantis ya~"

"Silly. Itu menggelikan hyung."

"Daya imajinasimu itu yang kurang. Tapi kan cinta pertama itu memang akan selalu terkenang. Kata orang dewasa sih juga begitu."

"Kamu sudah punya cinta pertama hyung?"

"Hmm...kayaknya sudah. Kamu?"

Changmin diam agak lama hingga menarik perhatian Yunho yang sedari tadi mencoret-coret papan tulis. Entah apa tak jelas. Tapi akhirnya kaget sendiri karena ternyata Changmin menatapnya intens. "Sudah. Baru saja."

Yunho tak pernah merasakan salah tingkah mampus seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi akhirnya memilih kembali membalikkan badan untuk berkutat dengan papan tulis. Nggak tahu juga menggambar atau menulis apa. Untung Changmin pengertian dengan mengalihkan topik (mungkin karena juga ikut salting sendiri).

"Tapi tetap saja itu cerita yang aneh. Aku yakin itu cerita dari novel."

"Hei, cerita itu terkenal banget di sini. Guru-guru saja tahu, bahkan SMA yang di ujung jalan ini juga tahu. Kamu saja yang kurang bergaul."

"Kamu itu hyung yang terlalu banyak bergaul dengan cewek-cewek di sini."

"Haish...itu semua gara-gara Dong Jik."

"Kenapa Dong Jik bersikap seperti itu padamu hyung?"

Yunho sudah spontan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi beberapa detik kemudian menutupnya. Tidak jadi berbicara. Ada sorot mata ragu-ragu yang kentara di sana. "Yang pasti sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang jahat," putusnya begitu saja sambil memungut tasnya dan bersiap keluar ruangan.

Jujur, Changmin tidak berharap apa-apa sehingga diam saja melihat Yunho hendak pergi. Namun Tuhannya sedang baik hati padanya. Yunho tampak gelisah tidak segera beranjak setelah menyelempangkan tasnya, malah memegang talinya dengan agak gugup. "Eeehmm..."

"Iya?"

Yunho yang sedari tadi menatap sepatunya perlahan-lahan menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Changmin ragu. "Kalau kamu tak keberatan bisa datang ke kelas dance besok sore. Kami sedang latihan untuk lomba minggu depan."

Changmin yakin nyengirnya terlalu lebar sekarang. "Bagaimana dengan Dong Jik hyung?"

"Mulai besok hingga minggu dia latihan basket untuk pertandingan."

"Kenapa kamu memintaku datang hyung?" Changmin merasa seperti mau pingsang karena jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras menanti jawaban.

"Karena..." Yunho tampak membasahi bibirnya karena gugup. "Kalau kamu tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa sih."

"Aku pasti datang! Pasti!"

"Baiklah. Kutunggu besok."

Lalu Yunho meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memberikan jawaban. Tapi Changmin merasa itu hal yang terbaik. Karena dia yakin pasti tak akan bisa tidur dan nyengir semalaman jika diberitahu jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada hal spesial yang terjadi saat Changmin datang menonton latihan dance yang diikuti Yunho. Memang daya tarik Yunho, selain bodyguard bernama Dong Jik, adalah dance. Kini Changmin tahu itu bukan isapan jempol semata. Dia benar-benar terpukau seperti anak kecil melihat lolipop besar saat menyaksikan sendiri Yunho ngedance. Sangat serius, antusias tapi mengalir seperti air. Keren dan memukau.

Yunho memang sebuah entitas tersendiri.

Changmin selalu datang di latihan dance itu selama Dong Jik sibuk basket. Aji mumpung banget lah. Tapi bukan berarti almighty sekolahan itu tidak tahu kehadiran Changmin, si serangga pengganggu. Dan nasib mujur itu memang tidak selamanya eksis. Changmin kembali harus menghadapi Dong Jik and the gank saat jam istirahat karena kenekatannya itu. Pasti dia sengaja tidak mendampratnya setelah pulang sekolah karena pasti akan langsung ketahuan Yunho. Bagaimanapun titik kelemahan Dong Jik itu ya Yunho.

Karena tahu melawan tak ada gunanya jadi Changmin diam saja disembur Dong Jik. Bahkan tidak menghindar ketika badannya didorong hingga mendarat dengan kasar di tanah.

"Yah! Kim Dong Jik!" suara bentakan yang jelas milik Yunho itu membuat Dong Jik dan anak buahnya mematung sesaat. Changmin juga sedikit kaget karena Yunho tak pernah berbicara keras apalagi sekasar itu selama mengenalnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Changmin menguatkan diri untuk bangun dengan cepat namun Yunho sudah membantunya berdiri. Sorot mata Dong Jik teramat jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Seperti api yang menyala di tungku perapian.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Changmin itu temanku! Kalau dia temanku maka dia juga temanmu! Tidak ada alasan bersikap seperti ini padanya."

"Tapi Yun..."

"Dia tidak pernah menyakitiku. Tidak pernah ada masalah."

"Belum mungkin. Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu sebelum itu terjadi!"

"Jangan sok tau Kim Dong Jik, kamu tidak mengenalnya."

"Oh ya? Tapi dia menyukaimu!"

"Lalu kenapa memangnya?"

Dong Jik terlihat menahan kepalan tangannya dan kemudian menyuruh anak buahnya pergi. Yunho melewatkan ekspresi kaget sekaget-kagetnya dari Changmin. Ini sebuah lompatan besar. Bukan cuma melompati selokan tapi sebuah sungai.

"Kamu cemburu ya?" Changmin tak tahu dapat kekuatan dari mana berani nyeletuk seperti itu. Jadi sudah diperkirakan kalau Dong Jik kembali meraup kerah seragamnya. Yunho langsung melerai secepat kilat dan membuat mata Dong Jik membulat kaget, merasa dikhianati.

"Yun…berani-beraninya kamu," desisan Dong Jik itu seperti sumbu bom yang disulut.

"Jadi seharusnya kamu tahu ini serius Dong Jik."

"Kamu tahu, aku tidak pernah berubah. Kamu yang berubah Jung Yunho. Gara-gara anak sialan ini!"

"Jaga mulutmu Kim!"

"Bahkan...dia membuatmu berani memanggilku Kim saja." Dong Jik menyeringai jelek saat mengatakannya dan mendorong kasar tubuh Yunho hingga terhuyung.

"Kamu juga tak pernah bersikap sekasar ini kepadaku dulu."

Dong Jik tetap berjalan pergi tanpa menggubris kalimat Yunho meskipun sepertinya mendengarnya jelas.

Changmin hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Yunho setelah Dong Jik menghilang. Sepertinya Yunho hampir menangis tapi ditahannya mati-matian. Changmin merasa bersalah untuk yang satu ini.

Sejujurnya, Changmin bangga dibela Yunho tapi dia juga merasa bersalah. Yunho dan Dong Jik tak terpisahkan dan tak pernah terlihat bertengkar walau sikapnya keterlaluan dalam pandangan orang lain. Walau menyebalkan tapi Dong Jik memang penting di hidup Yunho dan kini rusak karenanya.

Apalagi Changmin melihat Dong Jik pulang sekolah dengan gerombolannya tanpa Yunho usai kejadian tersebut.

_Pasti besok ada gosip dan akulah bintang utamanya._

Changmin sudah mengirim pesan ke Yunho, bertanya sedang ada dimana tapi tak dijawab. Dia bertanya pada anak-anak lainnya tidak ada yang tahu dan memeriksa ruang dance juga nihil. Changmin akhirnya iseng saja lewat ruang kesenian dan menemukan sosok itu di sana. Meletakkan dagunya di meja sambil mencoret-coret kertas dengan pensil.

"Kamu terlambat."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk sini hyung? Seharusnya kan dikunci."

"Karena itu..." Yunho masih mencoreti kertasnya. "…aku."

Changmin inginnya nyengir garing saja tapi diladeni saja deh. Mana sedang sedih parah begitu. Rasa-rasanya seluruh cahaya yang biasanya terpancar dari setiap jengkal pori-pori Yunho jadi mendadak mendung mau hujan. "Kenapa kemari hyung? Aku tadi mencarimu di ruang dance dan tanya anak PMR."

"Nggak tahu. Yang terpikir pertama ke sini. Mungkin karena sepi dan sejuk. Ruangan ini paling sejuk karena banyak jendelanya dibanding ruangan lainnya. Aku sudah memasuki semua ruangan di sekolah ini. Haaah...sebentar lagi akan lulus dan kuliah. Rasanya baru kemarin masuk kelas satu dan digangguin sunbae-sunbae, sekarang sudah harus lepas seragam. Waktu memang cepat berlalu padahal rasanya begitu-begitu saja." Yunho masih melanjutkan racauannya hingga tersadar dengan kegiatan Changmin yang tak digubrisnya tadi. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Menggambar."

"Nggambar apa?"

"Kamu hyung."

"Eh?" Yunho langsung menegakkan badannya yang tadinya menyandar malas di kursi guru depan papan tulis. "Jinjja?"

"Jangan bergerak! Tetap diam di situ."

"Pasti hasilnya jelek. Kamu bilang tidak bisa nggambar kan. Oh, sayang sekali kan wajah tampanku."

"Apa gunanya aku ikut kelas seni kalau gambarku tidak berkembang. Bagaimanapun aku ini pintar."

"Lalu aku harus pose bagaimana?"

Akhirnya Yunho malah yang membuat Changmin tertawa karena bergaya aneh-aneh di meja guru. Maksud awal Changmin ingin menghiburnya tapi malah dia sendiri yang melucu. Tanpa paksaan dan terasa menyenangkan. Suara tawa yang natural.

Tawanya Jung Yunho itu luar biasa memukau ternyata.

Changmin tidak bohong. Awalnya dia memang tidak tertarik menggambar tapi lama-lama bersemangat karena ternyata seru juga. Selain itu memang ada motivasi ingin bisa menggambar orang yang sekarang ketiduran di depannya ini. Seharusnya tidak lama membuat sketsa tapi ya namanya juga amatiran, selalu terasa tak memuaskan. Changmin jadi terlalu sering menyobek hasil setengah jadi. Alhasil dia mengulang terus dan tahu-tahu saja sudah memakan waktu lama. Bahkan langit sore sudah tampak sedikit gelap.

Yunho masih terpejam dalam posisi merebahkan punggung di kursi. Merosot. Damai.

Lalu Changmin memandanginya setelah meletakkan karyanya di meja.

_-Kamu sudah punya cinta pertama?-_

_-Sudah. Baru saja.-_

Iya, benar. Baru saja.

_-Tapi dia menyukaimu!-_

_-Lalu kenapa memangnya?-_

Berarti tidak apa-apa kan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Changmin mendapati dirinya sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Yunho.

Sebuah ciuman pertama terjadi sudah.

Lembut dan manis ternyata.

Nafas Yunho yang pelan dan teratur menerpa kulit Changmin dan itu membuatnya tidak mundur. Bahkan mungkin dia tak akan melepasnya jika saja Yunho tidak terlonjak kaget bangun dari tidurnya.

Mata Yunho bertemu milik Changmin.

Saling menatap dalam hening.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya setelah duluan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Changmin terkesiap dan menegakkan badan dengan canggung. "Apa?"

"Gambarnya," Yunho merapikan duduknya dan membenahi seragamnya. Matanya tertumbuk pada kertas di atas meja. "Ini?"

Changmin mengangguk masih dengan sama gugupnya karena Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar-samar.

...

...

...

"Kok jelek?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian Changmin muncul bersama seorang perempuan manis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah berjarak dua blok. Dong Jik yang sedang berjalan sambil merangkul Yunho langsung berhenti. Tanpa sadar langsung menurunkan lengannya dari bahu Yunho.

"Hyung, ayo kita double date!"

Muka Dong Jik langsung merah padam tapi tak kuasa mengangguk.

Yunho senyam-senyum melihat temannya sejak kecil itu salah tingkah.

Changmin tersenyum jumawa ketika mengedipkan mata pada Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 tahun kemudian...**

"Sorry, lama nunggu?" Changmin langsung duduk dan melepas tasnya untuk diletakkan di samping kursinya sekarang ini.

"Lumayan, makan satu tiket nonton film," jawab Yunho tanpa melepas matanya dari ponsel karena sibuk mengetik. "Aku tidak jadi nonton dengan teman-teman karena ini."

"Film apa sih? Nanti kutemani nonton deh."

"Film dewasa dan pastinya kamu belum boleh nonton." Yunho mengucapkannya dengan senyuman bangga dan tatapan melecehkan pada anak berseragam sekolah di depannya sekarang.

Changmin langsung manyun dan bergumam tidak jelas sambil membaca menu yang diantar pelayan resto. Dia menyebutkan cafe latte dan menunggu pelayan itu pergi dari meja.

"Kan yang nggak boleh kalau masuk bioskop, jadi aku akan menemanimu nonton di kamar."

"Yah! Makanya jangan nonton bokep terus! pikirkan ujianmu masuk universitas. Minggu depan kan?"

Akhirnya keributan kecil tak terhindarkan ketika Changmin mempertanyakan hubungan nonton bokep dengan nonton film bersama dan ujian masuk universitas sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan benar. "Tenang saja, belajar sedikit juga bisa. Aku kan jenius."

Yunho berdecih melihat Changmin begitu pongah, puas bisa membalas ucapannya. Walau lebih muda tapi Changmin terlalu pintar menyusun kalimat. Sampai sekarang Yunho heran sendiri masih betah berpacaran dengan anak ini. Masih bocah kan walaupun badannya luar biasa bongsor yang ia yakin tahun depan tingginya sudah menyalipnya. Dan pasti akan semakin tampan.

Lalu tanpa disadari mereka berdua sama-sama diam hingga pesanan minum Changmin datang.

"Bagaimana di kampus?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Bagaimana kamu di sekolah?"

"Kamu tidak flirty kan?"

"Kamu juga tidak memberi harapan ke para hoobae fansmu itu kan?"

"Ya begitu-begitu saja," jawab Changmin cuek pada akhirnya sambil meminum isi gelasnya. Walau begitu Yunho tahu "begitu-begitu saja" yang dimaksud adalah setiap hari pulang jam 12 malam ikut les tambahan untuk ujian masuk universitas. Bahkan ini pertemuan pertama setelah tiga minggu karena Changmin mengurung diri untuk belajar.

"Jangan terlalu keras belajar, kalau akhirnya sakit kan juga percuma. Kamu itu jenius, tak perlu belajar keras pasti juga bisa."

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah dan keheningan kembali datang. Sebuah keheningan yang nyaman. Changmin jadi memperhatikan Yunho lagi dengan seksama. Sejak jadi mahasiswa hukum, kakak kelasnya dulu itu mengganti style. Sekarang berani memanjangkan rambut nyaris menyentuh bahu dan cokelat blonde terang dengan tubuh semakin bidang. Tiba-tiba merasa bangga sudah memilikinya.

Lalu Changmin melirik dirinya sendiri.

"..."

Ah, sudahlah...yang _penting selalu olahraga dan terus minum susu agar tahun depan menyalip tingginya._

Lalu akhirnya Changmin memilih kembali menikmati pemandangan favoritnya. Yunho yang memandangi langit dari balik dinding kaca. Bulan Desember dan udara mulai dingin secara radikal hingga akan mencapai puncaknya bulan depan.

"Ah, salju~~"

Changmin jadi ikut membalikkan badan untuk melihat ke luar dan tanpa sadar tersenyum. _Really pretty, like you._

Mata Yunho tampak berbinar memandangi salju tipis yang berjatuhan. Changmin selalu heran kenapa reaksi Yunho selalu sama, seperti baru pertama kali melihat salju, dan efeknya juga sama padanya. Cute.

"Kamu ingat hyung saat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Yang di kantin atau setelah Dong Jik menghajarmu?"

"Haish...jangan sebut-sebut nama itu saat kita bersama. Tentu saja di kantin, kan benar-benar yang pertama kali."

Yunho tertawa cukup keras kali ini. "Ingat. Kenapa?"

"Keadaannya juga seperti ini. Turun salju."

Yunho semula tersenyum namun perlahan-lahan hilang. "Perasaan waktu itu cerah. Aku ingat salju pertama turun beberapa hari kemudian."

"Jinjja?" Sorot mata polos bingung itu nyaris menipu Yunho. "Ah~ aku pasti tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya karena terlalu memperhatikanmu hyung."

"..."

"Hahaha~~ mukamu merah!"

Yunho menyembunyikan semburat merah itu di balik gelasnya yang sudah dingin.

Ah, tapi hatinya hangat kok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****THE END*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author tjantik di sini!**

Kalau nonton "Mimi" pasti tahu ending ini...wkwkwkk~~

...dan semula sama sekali tak ada rencana memasukkan elemen dari "Mimi", termasuk Minwoo sebagai cameo, tapi semua terjadi begitu saja. Seperti fic ini yang berawal dari obrolan tengah malem (yang entah kapan itu) bersama seorang teman yang sama gejenya (terserah lo mau komen apa gak). Dari situ berpikir kalo mungkin lebih baik memang fangirlingan dini hari saja #eeh

Btw, ini pertama kalinya saia bikin fic high school, biasanya malah gak pernah baca karena emang ga suka. Eh pas ngeliatin poto-poto 10th anniversary yang pada pake seragam dongbangshinki jadi kepikiran setting high school. Apalagi si abank lider tampak begitu tjantik dan manis pake seragam sekulah ituh _*blushing*._

Ayo-ayo yang kangen maupun gak kangen saia mari diisi reviewnya~~

Oke…sebelum ngilang, saia sadar kok pasti banyak diantara kalian yang menanyakan kabar "Teenage Dream". Maaf saia belum bisa jawab _*bowing* *kabur*_

See u~~


End file.
